


Picking Dresses

by Thongchan



Category: Grim Tales (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Something cute, bored, fashion can be hard to choose, funny moments, just wanted to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thongchan/pseuds/Thongchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grim Jr brought two dresses for Mimi to wear, since his mother was suddenly "kind" enough to lend them to him. Let's see which outfit Mimi will wear from now on-- Mandy's past dress or the maid outfit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> Something that came to mind.   
> Not sure which outfit that Mimi will wear in the comics, but I decided to write a little short one-shot myself until Bleedman confirms on which outfit Mimi would wear.  
> If she wears the maid outfit in the comic, I'll be laughing my ass off and it would be coincidental.

"Okay..um, I've got a couple of new dresses for you in the other room. You can pick out which one you li--"

SPLASH!

Grim Junior was kicked in a tub full of water before he could finish his sentence. Mimi, wearing a taupe towel around her body and another wrapped around her hair, let down her right foot down after she kicked him. Her red eyes glaring at the boy, who sat up on the tub.

"Okay...I got to admit, that hurts!" Junior panted as Mimi let out a 'hmph!' and walked out of the bathroom to the other room. Nergaling emerged from his hood and glanced at the skeleton.

"She caught you off guard, man. That was funny." Nergaling chuckled.

"Oh shut it..." Junior huffed in annoyance.

Mimi walked in the room and spotted a light brown box laying on the bed unopened. Her eyes gleamed as she hopped towards the box, wondering what's in there. Thinking that it's a box of muffins, her favorite, Mimi managed to open the box with her teeth and looked down at two dresses that were folded neatly.

She blinks as she kept staring at the dresses, before Junior walked in, drying himself with the towel.

"Okay Mimi...Huh, you opened the box already." Junior asked as Mimi looked at him before looking back at the dresses.

"Okay, those are the dresses that mom had lent me for you to wear. She has worn them when she was a little girl and luckily, they're in your size. Umm..I'm going to let you choose, since I am not good with fashion at all." He rubbed the back of his head as he sat on the bed.

Mimi took a moment of thought as she kept looking at the dresses. She wanted to pull them up, but ooops-- she has no hands. Junior noticed this.

"Oh, you want to pull them up? I'll help you." Junior grabbed the two dresses and pull them up, dresses no longer folded. Mimi gave him a 'Thank you' nod and looked at the dresses that sparkled somehow. She glanced at the sleeveless, pink dress that has a white thin stripe at the bottom, white collar that has thing pink stripes, and a yellow flower with a green dot in the middle. She then formed a thought bubble on how she would look in Mandy's old dress, revealing her wearing the outfit. Mimi adores pink, but then again, she thought she would look weird wearing Mandy's dress.

She then glanced at the dress that looks like a maid outfit. Mimi didn't know why Mandy had kept the outfit, but then again, she doesn't care. The maid outfit is in a purple/black color scheme, with a white frilled apron in the middle. Mimi always wanted to play dress up, but never got anything due to her father being a typical douchebag like always. She took a thought of how she would look in the maid outfit and it reveals her wearing the outfit, light red sparkles everywhere around her. In this dream bubble, she has her hands with one of them holding a feather duster.

Afterwards, Mimi had decided what she want to wear. She lifted up her stubby arm and pointed at the maid outfit.

"Oh, you want to wear that one? You sure?" Junior asked as Mimi nodded 'yes'. "Hmmm, okay. If you want me to help you put it on, I can do that for you--"

Before he could finish his sentence, Mimi suddenly swooped into the outfit and was already wearing it. Sparkles suddenly appeared out of nowhere as Junior looked her dumbfounded.

"I swear, how did she do that?" Junior asked as Nergaling emerged and gazed at Mimi.

"I don't know, but she looks so....h...ho--"

"DON'T...say it." Junior interrupted him as Negaling let out an 'Awww'. As Mimi was admiring in the maid, Junior got off from the bed and walked to the door, but stopped and turned back at Mimi. "Oh um, do you want banana muffins again?"

Mimi quickly nodded as she twirled herself around happily. Junior smiled a bit before leaving the room and walking down the hall. Nergaling looked at Junior.

"She loves the outfit. I knew she would look good in that."

"As long as she is wearing something new, I'm happy for her. Anyways, let's ask Charles to bake more of the muffins." Junior spoke as he is halfway towards the kitchen.

"You got it, boss." Nergaling replied as they arrived into the kitchen and preparing to bake more muffins.


End file.
